A New Day
This is about Hana and Evan in the future ^_^ Enjoy. . . Chapter One Evan's Point-of-view I jumped out of the trees, seeing as it was clear and no Romans were around, I waved to Hana, signaling that it was clear. That it was time to save them. Hana jumped out of the trees, down next to me. Her eyes scanned the empty meadow, searching for the cart. I bit my lip, deciding on what to do. If I left Hana, They might come back and do horrible things to her. But would it slow me if I brought her along? "C'mon," I say to her. She nods and we head out of the forest and to the road where hopefully we would find the cart, which contained three Roman demigods and a fresh batch of Greek slaves. Hana and I escaped from the Roman camp a few years ago, leaving behind many slaves. I was the head of the slaves, though not a slave myself. Hana was a slave, though. And I helped her escape, also escaping with her. I knew that I'd be killed if I ever came back. Once we're out of the woods, we spot the cart quickly. It's quite beaten up after out last attack. I hear Hana's breathing slow as she studies the cart. "Libc's still driving," Hana whispers to me. I nod. I fire something that looks like a bear trap, a rope, and a net. We call it a Rinoea. They named it after the girl who designed it. The rinoea's bear-trap part clamps onto the back left wheel of the cart. The ball at the end of the rope goes around, weaving in and out of all of the wheels. At the front left one, after weaving itself in, the net springs over the window shield, making the cart stop. I could probably never thank Rinoea enough. Hana and I sprint over to the cart, jumping in. The Romans are in the front with Libc. We shoot them quickly, but only to discover the slaves are dead. They killed them? No, I don't remember many of the rules that Lupa gave us, But I do remember that the slaves should be alive upon arrival. Hana has a worried look on her face, she's looking down at a little girl---probably the youngest of this batch. The girl's probably not even eight. "She reminds me of..." Hana close to crying. "The little girl that was kidnapped along with you?" I ask. She nods. Echo was prolly the youngest slave we'd ever gotten. Her job had been to sharpen swords and other weapons. But she tried to escape, murdering three Romans. They made her go insane. Lyssa was suppose to protect her after she did. But Lyssa never did. Echo just went too insane. They killed the little girl at a public whipping. The killing of Echo called off almost all escape plans, delaying Hana and I's escape for months "C'mon. Let's go back to the mansion." I say. She nods and I call a car. I run upstairs quickly. Grabbing it. I run back downstairs. Hana looks horrible. "We've failed..." She says. I pull her off of the couch and into my arms. I think the memory of those we left behind is the one haunting her. "Shh, my love." I whisper. She sobs and looks up at me. I sigh, frowning. "Hana..I think it's time I say this." She looks worried. I kneel, looking at her startled face. It wasn't abnormal for me to do these sorts of things. I held her hand and asked the question that I was hoping would change both of our lives forever. "Hana, from the day I saw you in the cart, wounded, my heart broke. Because I knew I loved you. I knew that you'd one day be my wife. So, will you marry me?" I asked softly. She gasps and nods quickly and breathes the words, "Yes...yes...". I stand and hug her. "Thank you, thank you." I say quietly. Hana smiles happily. I kiss her lips softly. "Let's go to Antonio's for dinner," I say. She smiles and nods. As we get to Antonio's, I think about making Hana my wife. I knew she couldn't cook. Maybe I could take her to a cooking class? What if I was once again asked to dine with the Queen of England? Would she have proper manners and know how to reply to certain questions? Maybe I didn't care about what the public thought. How about that. Period. She clinged to my side basically the whole ride, which I was alright with. I walk in, holding Hana's hand. I asked for the table near the window, the farthest away from the others. We ordered drinks. "Hana," I began with a sigh. She cocked her head to the side. "I'm cheating." I say at last. Hana has a look of pure shock and what looks like horror. "W-with who?" She asked. I sighed. "Jezabell." I say. I could hear her slip off the wedding ring. I sigh with hopelessness. "But it's over between us---Jezabel and I." I say. "I'm sorry." I don't mention we have a daughter together, knowing that won't help my case. "Sorry won't cut it..." Hana says quietly. "Then what else must I do, Hana?" I ask a bit bitterly. "I broke up with her, abandoned my own daughter, proposed to you, and told you!" "KID!? YOU HAD A KID?!!?" She screamed as other people in the resturent start to stare at us. Great. This is exactly what I need right now. I nod and look quite embarssed, but who wouldn't? Hana's completely crying now and shaking her head. I lean over and wipe her tears away. "Don't worry about it, Love." I whisper to her. "Don't worry? Don't worry?! You cheated on me, had a kid, and then proposed to make up for it?!" She yells once again. I sigh. "Dearest, Calm." I say. She sobs. "Dearest? I'm sure you said that to her, didn't you?" She hisses. "Never." I say. "I love you and only you, Hana." I lean back and mutter "You're making a scene". She looks up suddenly. "Making a scene, am I? I DON'T CARE! I'M SCREAMING IN A STUPID FREAKING RESTURANT! AND I. DON'T. CARE!" She screams. "Please, calm down, Hana. Please. Be sensible." I say in a calming voice. "Sensible. Right. Sensible." She takes a deep breath and is thankfully out of the "I am Insane" state. "Thank you," I say in a calm voice. "I'm sorry for freaking out...it's a bit much..." "I love you. That'll never change. I promise." I say quietly. She's silent. I stand up and hold my hand out to her. "C'mon, we'll order something back home." I say to her. She takes my hand with a slight smile. And I call a car to come pick us up. They come with the strech hummer. On the way home she's silent. I'm thinking. I can't believe what I've done. I've hurt the one I love, then I salted the wounds by telling ''her that I did what I did. Then I just made it worse by accidently talking about Bandit, my daughter. Gods, please kill me now. Now. I bring Hana inside and she sits on the couch, very obviously lost in deep thought. That's when I get a call. I answer it. "Hello?" I ask. The person on the other side of the line must be a very old man or something. "Is this Evan Sarana?" The voice asks. "Yes," I say. "Why?" "Jezabell Morigoto left Bandit Morigoto-Sarana to you. She's dead." He says. Jezabell being dead does make me sad, as I did love her. But what really effected me was that Bandit had nowhere to go. But here. Right. "Uh...Thank you for telling me. Can you arrange to bring Bandit to Sarana manor?" I ask. "Yes, sir." The man says. "Good day." And then he hangs up. I sigh and turn back towards Hana who's looking at me, her head cocked to the side. "Well. You're getting ready to meet my daughter." I say. And before there's time for her reaction. There's a knock at the door. Chapter Two '''Hana's POV' I grimaced and walked over to get the door. It was really no surprise when a nanny, a plain looking woman in her mid-fourties, stood on the door step with baby supplies and one of those baby carrier basket things. "Sarana manor?" she asked in a gravely voice. I nodded, then she nodded back. "This is Bandit," she said, handing the carrier to me. "Mr. Sarana should know enough about the care-taking of her. Good day." Then she just abrubtly walked away. I blinked, unsure of what to do. There were plenty of bags and boxes sitting on the doorstep, but I was holding my new step-daughter currently, and she wasn't exactly a light load. I grabbed as much as a I could (which was like, two bags). But Evan came to my rescue and smiled at me, taking the rest easily. I smiled gratefully, and leaned on the door, closing it. We set the stuff in the living room, and I heard a little giggle from the carrier basket. I set it on the ground and pulled out a blonde baby girl with Evan's blue eyes. She looked confused, then giggled and reached up for my nose. She giggled and smiled when she poked my nose. I smiled and laughed a little, thinking it wouldn't be so bad to have a step-daughter. Bandit yawned and smiled sleepily. Evan stood up and took some boxes upstairs while I held Bandit. She slowly fell asleep, and then I was just left alone in the living room, awkwardly holding her. Evan came down the steps quietly, so as to not wake Bandit. "You want me to take her to bed?" he asked. I nodded. He scooped up Bandit carefully, and carried her upstairs to her new room. I guess he was setting up the bed while I was holding her. Evan came back downstairs and sat down next to me. I smiled, and he smiled sadly back. "I'm so sorry... this day hasn't gone as planned." "I'll say.." I muttered. I knew he was really sorry, but my bad side was itching to get out. Evan frowned. "Sorry.. at least it was memorable?" I said, trying to make up for it. He smiled. "Definately." He kissed me and I smiled. "Promise me one thing." I was worried again, and my face showed it. "Yes?" "You won't hate Bandit for my stupid mistake." "I won't. I promise." He then hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled, and I smiled back. "The wedding planner is coming over tomorrow." Wow, that soon? I thought. But I nodded and said, "I'm so excited." "Good," he said, grinning. "Let's go to bed." I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. I laughed. He layed me down on the bed and kissed me. "Good night, Evan." I said, rolling on my side, smiling. I could tell he was grinning as he said, "Night Hana." I turned off the lights, getting ready for tomorrow. It would be a big day. Chapter Three Coming Sometime tonight. ﻿ Category:Drama Category:Romance